


Request

by dannaesirianeblack



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannaesirianeblack/pseuds/dannaesirianeblack
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY, THIS IS A REQUESTif i dont have to post this here, can you tell me where i can ?? please
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Request

hi, like i said in the sumary, this is not a story, this is a request or a promt whatever you one, the thing is, i have the idea, but i dont know how to writte it, and i fear that i lost the essence of the characters or the personality of this people, that i love english is not my first lenguage, is my second, so.. sorry for any gramatical error...

so this is the idea:  
1.- the make over need to be done to Buck or Eddie, but if you dont want it can be any character.  
2.- there need to be a event at the end of the week, like in the show, it can be whatever you want  
3.- it doesnt have to be slash, but it can be (my favorite cupple is buddie so.. yeah)  
4.- you can do it, post-tsunami or post-law suit whatever  
5.- the kids needs to be involved  
And please this is the most important thing  
6.- you need to finish it. 

if you do it, thank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> if you know a story that is finished can you comment the link please, one that isnt one of this: Queer Eye for the Firefighting Guy by Loverlylo, baked with love by attolians (annber)


End file.
